


When the Planets Aline

by Mbearm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, future smut, idk if I can do slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbearm/pseuds/Mbearm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is the princess of Mars. When the threat of war forces her into a marriage alliance she finds herself not really minding. That is until she starts falling for her fiances little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment thoughts  
> Find me on tumblr mbearm

The sun was pouring through the conference room windows causing the sandstone to reach almost unbearable temperatures. It was a dry heat, but it didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. Clarke desperately wanted to escape it. Her thighs were sticking to her chair, and her hair to her forehead.

“Clarke did you hear that honey?” Clarke's mother, Abby, asked gaining her daughter's attention from across the table.

“No. Sorry what were you saying?”

Abby gave her daughter a disappointed look. She would definitely be receiving a lecture later tonight. “We’ve finally secured an alliance with Earth.”

The blondes eyes widened. Mars had been trying to secure an alliance with Earth for centuries. How was is it they only now managed to come to an agreement? 

“Venus has become an even bigger threat than before,” Jake said seeing the confused expression on his daughter's face. “King Gustus and I believe it will benefit both of us if our kingdoms are united.”

Clarke nodded understanding. Earth was a Universal power. They had the best military, and happened to be the wealthiest planet in the solar system. The only flaw Earth possessed was over population. Billions of people in one placed accumulated lots of disease, and Mars was known for their breakthroughs in medical science.

“How exactly do you plan on uniting the kingdoms?” Clarke asked unsure of the alliance’s details.

Abby gave her daughter another stern look. It was probably what they had been talking about while she was dozing off. “You will be marrying Prince Lincoln E. Woods. You will be moving to Earth to wed the prince with in the month.”

Clarke nearly choked on her saliva. “A marriage alliance?”

“Yes Clarke a marriage alliance. If you were paying attention before you would know already.” Abby’s voice was stern. Warning Clarke not to make a scene in front of the other council members.

The blonde huffed leaning back into her chair. Ignoring the burn of the hot stone against her back. 

“The marriage is just a precaution to insure that neither planet backs out of the alliance. Its focus is mainly on supporting each other. Them supporting us with military troops if Venus attacks as we expect they will, and us supporting them with the medical supplies they need for the recent flu outbreak.” Jake tried to assure her.

“But I’ll still be getting married.”

“Not for awhile. King Gustus and I agreed that you and Lincoln should have at least a year of engagement in order for you to get to know each other and at least become friends.”

Clarke suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “When am I leaving?”

“Within the month.” 

“I meant the exact date.”

“The tenth. Octavia and Raven will be joining you since your mother and I cannot.”

Octavia and Raven were Clarke’s closest friends. They’ve known each other since they were young. Octavia was part of Mars’ small military force while Raven worked in the bio-medical engineering department. The fact that they were going with her eased Clarke’s nerves significantly. 

“May I be excused?”

“Yes you may.”

Clarke peeled her legs off the chair and headed out of the conference room.

She needed to talk to Octavia. Clarke didn’t know much about Earth, but Octavia was like a computer when it came to it. Especially the royal family if she remembered correctly the brunette had a crush on her new fiance.

***

Clarke climbed the stairs to her room to find Octavia was already there. “I was just about to message you.”

“Well I would hope so. Your parents told you the news I’m guessing.” The brunette said from Clarke’s bed scrolling through her tablet.

“Yes,” Clarke huffed. “Wait they told you before they told me?”

“Not exactly.” Octavia moved over to make room for Clarke. “Your mother sent me an email containing the terms and conditions of me accompanying you to Earth.”

The blonde groaned. That sounded like something her mother would do. “What exactly were the terms and conditions?”

Octavia shrugged. “I didn’t read it.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“I was busy.”

“With what?”

“Excuse you. I read the subject and got the jest of it, and decided to spend my time doing research on Earth instead of reading your moms boring email.”

Clarke leaned her head on Octavia’s shoulder. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah I know. I knew most of it all ready, so I was just really revising the information.”

“Well are you going to tell me?”

The brunette shook her head. “I promised Raven I would wait for her. She is just as clueless as you when it comes to political gossip.”

As if on cue Clarke’s bedroom door swung open. “Don’t worry the person who matters has finally arrived.”

Raven strolled into the room taking a seat at Clark's desk throwing her feet onto the table. Her mettle leg clanging against the blondes art supplies.

“Alright now that we are all here let’s get started.” Octavia sat up and faced the wall setting up a projection of her tablet’s screen onto it. “First let’s start with the king himself.” A picture of a burly man with fair skin and a dark beard showed up on the wall. “Gustus is 50 years old… and that’s all I got on him. He seems like a chill guy.”

“Ok. Move on.” Clarke urged her friend to continue.

“Next up is Anya. The oldest Woods. She is a military general and supposed hard ass. To be honest she kind of scares me.”

“Fuck she’s hot.” Raven blurted out gawking at the princess's picture.

Both Clarke and Octavia turned to look at their friend, but Raven just shrugged. “What? I have a thing for scary chicks. Speaking of which, Clarke your mom terrifies me.”

“Eww.” Clarke pretended to gag.

“Oh quit it. You know I have a thing for your mom.” Raven laughed crossing her metal leg over her thigh. Pressing a small sequence of buttons, a small compartment opened revealing a bag of gummy worms. “Want some?”

Both girls dug into the candy stuffing their faces as Octavia changed the slide. “Lincoln AKA Clarke’s new fiance. He’s hot, and once said in an interview he enjoys art.”

“You really didn’t do much research did you?” Clarke asked amused at the lack of information she was getting.

“Nope. Next ones important though so pay attention. Alexandria Woods is 20 years old. She’s the closest to your age so you will probably be spending lots of time together.”

“Fuck she’s hot too.” Raven all but moaned.

Clarke examined the picture. Raven was right. The Earthen princess was gorgeous. Her hair was pulled into intricate braids away from her face, her hazel green eyes were huge, and she felt as though the girl’s jaw would cut her if she tried to touch it.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrives at earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. Sorry for mistakes. Writing under the influence of recreational Mary Jane.

Clarke nuzzled her face further into her seat trying to take a quick nap before they arrived at the Earthen palace. Trying being the key component. With Raven piloting the ship it was anything but smooth travels. “Do you think this tin can can handle a barrel roll?” The cyborg asked mischievously her foot hovering over the gas peddle.

“Reyes I swear on the stars if this thing goes upside down I will have you arrested for treason!” The blonde warned sitting up.

Octavia chuckled beside her, “do it!”

Raven turned to smirk at Clarke before slamming on the gas. The ship rolled causing anything that wasn’t secured to a surface to scatter across the cabin. “I hate you,” Clarke squealed gripping her her armrests.

The two brunettes just started laughing harder.

***

They arrived at the palace about an hour later. Indra, the king's right hand ‘man’, was there waiting for them at the docks. The servants took their bags into the palace as Indra gave them the rundown.

“Welcome. The king would have been here to welcome you himself, but he is stuck in a meeting at the moment.” Indra gave a small bow. “There is not much to say. You are welcome to roam the royal grounds as you wish, but if you leave we’d prefer if you had guards with you. Dinner is the only meal you must eat in the dining room.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Clarke said. Raven and Octavia nodded in agreement,

“Great. Now shall I show you three to your rooms?”

“That would lovely.”

***

Their rooms were located on the second story adjacent to both the princess’s and prince’s rooms. All three were the same. High ceiling, large four post bed, beautiful antique vanity.

Clarke was in awe. The view from the balcony was astounding. It looked over a small pond that was covered in blooming lily pads. Surrounding the pond was a variety of gorgeous vibrant wildflowers. The blonde had never seen so much color; everything on Mars were just different shades of orange and red.

Indra smiled. “I guess I’ll leave you girls to it. Someone will be sent up to inform you when dinner's ready.”

Clarke rushed towards her bag taking out her sketchbook and charcoal. “You guys should go settle in. I’m gonna sketch a bit.”

***

During her time sketching on the balcony Clarke noticed a couple of things. One being that Earth was rather cold compared to Mars. The other being that she had not packed appropriate clothes for the weather.

Her thin blue loose fitting dress barely held any heat; making sitting on the balcony rather uncomfortable. 

A knock and the sound sliding glass door opening brought Clarke’s attention away from her sketch. “I’m not interrupting am I?”

The blonde nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of the prince. “No not at all,” Clarke breathed out quickly rising to bow.

“There’s no need for formality. I’m Lincoln as you probably know already.” Lincoln gave her a charming smile reaching out his hand.

“Clarke.”

The prince planted a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I’m terribly sorry for scaring you. I knocked, but you were out here so you couldn't hear.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Clarke brushed it off.

“I came to get you for dinner.”

“Okay. We should get Octavia and Raven before we go.”

“I sent them down before I came to get you. I was hoping we could get to know each other.” He flashed her another one of his charming smiles.

Clarke smiled back. He was cute, nice, and her fiance. There was no reason for her not enjoy this arrangement.

***

The short walk was full of ‘get to know you’ questions, and flirty banter. “Water colors are way better than charcoal!” Lincoln exclaimed as they walked into the dining room.

“Watercolors are for senile old ladies wallpaper patterns,” Clarke huffed. 

The prince let out a hearty laugh. “And charcoal is so superior?”

“Yes actually.” Clarke took a seat in between Raven and Octavia who were looking at her quizzically.

Lincoln let out another laugh taking a seat across from her next to a girl Clarke recognized from Octavia's powerpoint. “Anya this is Clarke. Clarke, Anya.”

The two princesses exchanged quick hello’s. Then the room fell into silence.

The large door at the end of the dining room swung open. King Gustus strode over to the table Alexandria following closely behind him. Both wearing light padding, and covered in sweat. “I Apologize for Alexandria and I’s tardiness. After my meeting we had a quick sparring session, but as you can tell it dragged on for some time.”

The king took a seat at the head of the table; while Alexandria sat next to Lincoln. “It's a pleasure to have you here.”

“It’s a pleasure to be here,” Clarke replied cheerfully.

***

The room was silent except for the sound of them eating for the next couple of minutes. Clarke had to kick Raven in leg a couple of times so she would close her mouth as she chewed, but that was about the only interaction for the majority of the meal.

“Clarke, you’re 19 years old right?” Gustus asked as he finished up.

Clarke nodded.

“Little miss moody here just recently turned 21.” He gestured to Alexandria. “She’ll be showing you around the kingdom over the next couple of days.”

“You can call me Lexa.” the brunette said glaring at her father. “As you can see my father believes since we’re close in age we’ll get along the best.”

“Well Lexa I happen to be pretty easygoing. I’m sure we’ll get along swimmingly.” Clarke smirked challenging the other princess.

Lexa’s eye’s met Clarkes as they exchange mischievous smiles. “We’ll see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be full of clexa

Clarke slept like a baby that night. The jetlag from the long flight finally getting to her. Raven and Octavia; however had managed to stay up a few hours longer then the princess. Gossiping about the prince and his sisters as Clarke dozed in and out of sleep.

The blonde was woken up by Octavia throwing open the curtains letting the morning sunlight shine into the massive room. “Rise and shine.” The brunette hollered stretching her limbs before doing for a couple jumping jacks.

Clarke groaned into her pillow letting out a couple of curses. “What time is it?”

“7:00.” Octavia responded cheerily dropping to her stomach for a round of push ups.

Clarke let out another dramatic groan. “Why don’t you go get breakfast, or better yet bother Raven instead.”

“I got breakfast an hour ago. It was heavenly by the way. And bother Raven? Are you serious? The girl can shoot lasers from her hand!”

The princess rolled her eyes. “Raven can’t shoot lasers from her hand. Its hollow, except for the wires connected to her nervous system, like her leg.”

“Well I’m not risking it.”

“Why are you up this early anyway?”

“Habit. Pikes a hard ass and has everyone up before sunrise everyday for combat training.”

Clarke had almost forgotten about how serious Octavia was about her role in the military. The brunette was so carefree compared to the other soldiers it was easy to excuse her as just another teen.

“I’m going to get breakfast.” Clarke huffed rolling out of bed heading for the door.

Octavia just hummed in response her eyes closed as she tangled herself into some yoga pose.

***

It took Clarke only five minutes to get lost. She took a right turn then a left and another right. Then suddenly she had no idea where she was. 

She was in a hallway of sorts. Long, narrow, a rather tall ceiling, and a series of openings letting in the cool air. Now that she thought about it it was more of a breeze way then a hallway. Kind of like the ones she had at her own palace, but those were on the first floor.

Earth, Clarke decided in that moment, was beautiful. The blonde was staring out at the castle's grounds. Where the garden met the forest in a burst of rainbow and emerald. Her hands itched to sketch the landscape before her. Instead she simply traced the sight with her pointer finger onto the marble ledge where she sat.

The stone was cold against her skin, and caused goosebumps to ghost over her arms and legs. She continued her invisible masterpiece for a few more minutes; hoping someone, anyone, would come strolling through and point her in the direction of the kitchen.

Suddenly the clack of heavy boots could be heard echoing through the hall. Clarke waited for the person to get closer now painfully aware that she was still in her nightgown.

“Clarke?” The blonde was relieved to see her future fiance standing there instead of some stranger

“Oh thank the stars. I got lost on my way to the kitchen, and have been stranded ever since.”

Lincoln let out a deep chuckle. “Why didn’t you just go back the way you came?”

“To be honest I don’t know which way I came from.” Clarke shrugged. “And my mom always said if I get lost to stay put, and wait for someone to find me.”

“Your mother is a wise women. You must be freezing out here though. Didn’t anyone tell you it's still early spring?” The prince smiled removing his own jacket and giving it to Clarke; ignoring her protests.  
.  
“The weather at home never got below 70. Honestly I didn’t really pack for this.” Clarke sighed wrapping the jacket tightly around her.

Lincoln nodded in understanding offering his arm for Clarke as they walked together. “Well Lexa is suppose to show you around later today. Maybe you could go to town and pick up some warmer things. Your more then welcome to any of my things until then. Though they may be a little big.”

***

“Let me show you my studio.” Lincoln said reaching out to wipe some cream cheese from the corner of the blondes mouth.

Clarke felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded wiping reminiscence of her bagel from her face with a napkin. “That would be lovely.”

Lincoln's studio was right around the corner from the kitchen. It was a tad smaller then the bedrooms and smelt distinctly of cinnamon rolls. Pencil sketches, and watercolor painting’s covered every surface. “There beautiful.” Clarke murmured tracing the edges of a water color portrait of Alexandria.

“I’m glad you like them.”

“Who wouldn’t? You captured her features brilliantly. She seems lighter though. Happier less guarded.”

“Lexa does give off that vibe doesn't she?” Clarke nodded. “She’s not that bad I swear. You just have to get to know her a bit.”

“Well I’ll have plenty of time to do that.”

“I got you something last night.” The prince said excitedly walking over to covered and pulling out a medium sized box. “Here.”

Clarke hesitantly took the box. What is it?”

“Open it and find out!”

The blonde slipped off the lid revealing another smaller wooden box. “Really?”

Lincoln rolled his eyes. “Now open that one too!”

The wood top easily slid to the side revealing a expensive set of pastels. Clarke’s stood their in awe. “T-thank you Lincoln I don't know what to say.” She stuttered out gawking at the chalks.

“It was nothing. Feel free to use any of the material I have in here as well.” Lincoln gave her his signature smile before glancing at his watch. “I hate to do this, but I have to go to a meeting with my father. Do you think you can handle finding you way back to your room.”

“I’m sure I can manage.”


End file.
